After Dawn
by ForeverResa
Summary: Edward Cullen is given a book written by a famous Author who died after recently continuing onto the story of one man's life. The unfinished book doesn't do him much good at this point. After reading the note written on the first page he begins to wonder what the author may have seen happening in his future... TBC. Full chapter summary in first chapter. Please R&R!
1. Preface

**After Dawn: Preface**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters, just my own story line!**

**Summary: Edward Cullen is given a book written by a famous Author who died after recently continuing onto the story of one man's life. The unfinished book doesn't do him much good at this point. After reading the note written on the first page he begins to wonder what the author may have seen happening in his future. He had heard of the Twilight series; never finding it to be much of his interest and reading it now wouldn't help. What will happen to the family he had just created? The life of happiness he thought that would carry on forever? And what does the meeting of she-wolf Leah Clearwater have to do with the happiness of Edward? Edward & Leah Story**

**Extra Information: (So you don't get confused) the way I'm making the story is that the Twilight series was created based on the events of what would happen in Edward Cullen's life. The author (Stephanie Meyer) had left the story off with a happy ending in the book Breaking Dawn, but one night after a dream she sees that maybe later on down the road his happy ending won't continue to be so happy after all. So that's when she started to write the story After Dawn (Basically what happens after Breaking Dawn) So in my story line I'm pretty much making the story take place after Breaking Dawn so pairs at the moment are Edward Cullen & Bella Cullen, Jacob Black & Renesme Cullen, and the rest of the pairs in the original story. The story takes **

Hi, my name is Edward Mason Cullen. One day I was given an old torn book called After Dawn. I opened the book on to read the opening page. Dear Edward Cullen, when you find this I suggest you read this and take it seriously. An author by the name on Stephanie Meyer created a book a few years ago before the important events of your life begun called the Twilight series which was a book based on your life. It was based on how your life would happen after meeting Bella Marie Swan. The ending was based on a happy ending that you would believe to be any princess's fairytale. It was until just a year ago and unfinished copy of After Dawn was found. Stephanie Meyer had a dream that maybe her so called happy ending in Breaking Dawn wouldn't last forever. So that's when she came up with this book called After Dawn. It wasn't till recently after the beginning of writing this book that the best seller Stephanie died of old age in a house fire. Recently found was one of her journal copies that she had begun writing but that had tears and burn marks from the fire of her house. This book holds your life in its hands but because of the missing and unfinished pages you will never know the events until they occur. The reason I have sent you this books is to tell you that what you think that is all good now could be torn away and gone later. I'm not sure of how much this book will come to your use but I hope it will help, sincerely the Unknown.

**Author's Note: I'd like to thank you for reading as this will be my first time writing an Edward and Leah story. I'd appreciate if you'd review to let me know how you like the story so far. If you have any suggestions on stuff I could add to the story feel free to leave a Review, Email me foreverresafanfictionstories or PM me on here and I will reply as soon as I can. Thanks -ForeverResa **


	2. Chapter 1: Why So Tragic?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters, just my story line!**

**After Dawn: Chapter 1: Why So Tragic?**

I was laying in the bed next to my beloved wife Bella when she said she was going to get up and check on Renesme. As she left the room I walked over to the little book shelf in our room and picked up the book I received only months ago called Red Dawn. I flipped through the torn pages reading the bits of information still visible.

"It's not about our love, or you, or the kid, you're not enough for me anymore and you never were…" the ending was marked with burn marks allowing me not to read any farther. I put the book back on the shelf quickly as I heard a screaming coming from my daughter's room, "Daddy, Daddy! Help me!" the cries of my daughter ran through my head. I could hear her thoughts. '_Mommy's hurting me daddy!'_ I raced out the room as fast as my vampire speed would go into my little girls' room. As I entered the room I saw Bella holding Renesme's wrist tight as she slapped her with her other hand telling her to shut up. I took Bella's hands off Renesme and pushed Bella towards the wall. I grabbed my crying daughter in my hands as I rocked her back in forth; whispering in her ear "its ok baby girl, I've got you."

"What did you do to her?!" I yelled this was the first time I had ever really raised my voice at my wife. We barely ever fought over anything.

"Nothing, I just smacked her a little because when I came in she was whining and it was annoying" she said with a sense of attitude in her voice.

I continued to rock my baby girl back and forth as her heavy cries began to fade away. I rubbed her back as I held her against my rock hard chest.

"What is wrong with you?!" I asked raising my voice louder. "You think it is okay to just hit a little girl because she's winning, you had more of a human experience then I did, I'd think you'd know how to raise a child."

"Please, it's a piece of cake, but her whining was really starting to irate me, so if she can't learn to be quiet then she will have to be dealt with" she said rolling her eyes at me. This was the first time I'd ever seen her like this, so different, like she didn't even care to feel sorry for her actions. Usually after doing something wrong she'd apologize but now she was just taking this too far.

"When our daughter does something wrong she will be dealt with the RIGHT way. That is no way to be treating a child no matter what they have done wrong. Now you keep your hands off our daughter, and stay away until you can learn to control your inter actions" I said while starting to carry my daughter out of the room. "She doesn't need to be in the middle of us arguing so I will be taking her over to the family house. You can stay here; I don't need you upsetting our daughter once more."

"Whatever" she said rolling her eyes once more. She was really beginning to act like a real bitch today, and I am not the type of guy to call women such an insulting name.

I grabbed her personal needs bag off of the table and carried Renesme out to the car, strapping her Hello Kitty car seat. I shut the door then went to get into the driver's seat. I watched as Bella continually rolled her eyes at me from the window. I began to start driving and with the radio off the car ride was pretty silent. I decided to start up a conversation with my 8 year old daughter. Even though she looked older in reality she only had the mind of an 8 year old.

"I know you may not want to talk about it because you may still be a little startled, but do you mind telling me what happened when your mother entered your room?" I asked with lots of question in my voice. What could have simply triggered Bella to act in such un-womanly manner? Was it really the whining of our daughter or was it something else? My daughter wasn't too keen on talking a lot so I watched as she showed me her thoughts. I saw images of her asking mommy to look at her Bella Sara horse cards with her. When she told Renesme no Renesme asked why? And that's when Bella hit her saying what do you think of me as, a little kid like you? I didn't come here to play with your stupid horse cards; I came to simply make sure you were still alive for Edwards's sake, she whispered in a low voice hoping Renesme couldn't hear, but the more Renesme grew the better she could hear. I wish you had never been born, all you did was put my life at risk, you almost made me loose Edward and he didn't want you either.

The cries of my daughter started to re run down her face as we got closer to my parents' house. How could such a woman say such a cruel thing not only to our daughter but her being a little girl? Our daughter should grow up knowing she feels loved, not feeling like she is unwanted or a mistake. I never said I didn't want her; I was simply shocked by the notice of her being pregnant and terrified at what our daughter would become and how it would affect Bella.

"It's okay Honey, and your mother is lying, I never said I didn't want you, I was simply not expecting your mother to become pregnant, and I was scared of what might happen to her when she had you but you both made it out to be safe. I love you baby girl and I wouldn't trade you for the world."

I took a glance in the mirror to see my daughter taking her tiny hands to wipe the tears from her eyes. "You really mean that d-daddy?" she said with a crack in her voice.

"Of course honey, you and your mother are my whole world, I know what she did back there wasn't right and I will be sure to have a talk with her later, but for right now I think it would be best if you spent the day here until farther notice. And I will be sure to call Jacob and notify him of what has happened.

"Jacob, Jacob, Jacob!" my daughter chanted with a smile on her face. "I want Jacob."

Jacob and I had become real close friends ever since I found out that she imprinted on my daughter. At first I wasn't really fond of the idea but as I watched him spend more time with her I noticed that he would be the guy meant to keep her safe for the rest of her life.

"Okay, I'll be sure to call him when we get there." I sped down the road until I made my way around the curb and into the family drive way. Alice must have saw in her visions what happened because she rushed outside to the side of the car door with Jasper at her side. Before I even had time to open the car door she was asking questions.

"Is Renesme okay? I was so scared. By the time I saw what happened it was already too late. I would have come but I saw you on your way leaving. She's supposed to be my best friend, your wife, and her mother, wow could she do such thing?"

"Calm down" I said while opening the car door. "She's fine, just a few bruises. I mean I know she isn't fully fine but she's not seriously hurt." I opened the door to wear my daughter was sitting and unbuckled her from her car seat. I wrapped her up in my arms. I noticed her tears were gone, but I could see Jasper beginning to feel uncomfortable I guess by her emotions. I watched him as he focused on her hard and then she began to relax in my arms. We all walked into the house together and I sat her down on the couch as Esme and Carslie came to my daughter side. Carslie started checking her injuries for broken bones but given she didn't seem to be in any pain he classified her as fine. Esme began to hold her in her arms.

"How could she do such thing? She has always been so sweet, nice and caring and for her now to be so absurd like this" Esme said while shaking her head.

"I don't know, I've never seen her act so, different, not herself."

I excused myself into the other room as I took my smartphone out of my pocket and dialed Jacob's number. The phone rang about three times and then Jacob answered.

"Hey what's up man?" Jacob said on the other side of the phone.

"Um, well I need you to come over right now if you can, it's kind of important and Renesme could really use your comfort right now?"

"What's wrong? Is she okay? What happened?" Jacob asked while panicking on the phone.

"I'll explain when you get here" then I hung up. It wasn't too long before Jacob arrived on his Motorcycle. He walked in the door rushing over to Renesme's side. Esme handed her to him and he rocked her back and forth in his arms. He placed one of his hands in hers and when he looked down he noticed a black and blue mark.

"Who did this to her!" he yelled as he started shaking, Esme quickly reached and took Renesme out of his arms and I patted his shoulder's telling him he needed to calm down. I started to explain about the stuff that had happened earlier with Bella.

"Bella did what?!" he yelled madly as he walked outside kicking his motorcycle across the yard. "What was she thinking, harming her?!"

"I don't know" I replied back. "I was just as worried about her as you are now. I tried to explain to her that harming our daughter in such way wasn't the way to handle things, but she rolled her eyes and walked away."

Jacob walked back in after calming down and picked up a sleeping Renesme and sat on the couch holding her in his arms. I excused myself from the family trusting Jacob and the rest to take care of my daughter while I dealt with my problems at home. I grabbed my keys from my pocket, put them into the ignition and sped on my way home.

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review! Thanks! -ForeverResa**


	3. Chapter 2: Unexpecteed Goodbyes

**After Dawn: Chapter 2: Unexpected Goodbyes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters, just my own story line!**

I pulled up into my drive way parking my car near the garage. I walked inside to see where Bella was. Maybe something was causing her to have a bad day and she decided to take it out on our daughter. I'm not exactly sure but I would find out. I walked through the door finding that it was locked shut. I knocked a few times and no one answered. I pulled out my keys and opened the door, walking in to find Bella nowhere in sight. I walked over to the kitchen table where I saw a note taped to the top of the glass.

Hey, gone for a walk to clear my mind, be back in a few. –Bella.

I sighed walking back up the stairs and began to lie in the bed. Sometimes I wish I could sleep, it passes time and they say sometimes it makes you feel better. Maybe if I could it would pass the time of today's events. It started to get dark so I decided to make a phone call to the family asking if Renesme could spend the night. They said yes as usual and then I hung up. I didn't want her to come home tonight for I didn't know when Bella would return or how she would act. I continued to lie in the bed, bored with nothing to do and then I heard the sound of vampire speed coming up the stairs. I looked at her and she looked back for a few moments not saying a single word, then she broke the silence.

"Oh I see you weren't going to look for me, the old you would have come rushing, but let me guess to busy paying attention to that dumb child."

The words she had said had set me off, there's no way I could play nice tonight. I started to raise my voice with her as I had earlier.

"Come look for you? Your right I didn't because I was attending to OUR child's need, I'm sorry if that doesn't seem to be at the least of your concerns anymore. I thought it was just today but it's not. You're beginning to act different, non like yourself and I don't like it. I asked you over and over again before the moment I agreed to change you after marriage was this what you want. And from the events that occurred today I can see that it's not. I worried about you, wondering if you were having a bad day, what was making you act like this. But it seems you've not gotten better, you've gotten worse" I spat from the tip of my tongue.

"Your right, because you know what you're always right, when it comes to our daughter, when it comes to my protection your always right about everything" she said with a sarcastic tone. "But you know maybe I have been thinking maybe this just isn't for me anymore Edward. It's not about our love, or you, or the kid, you're not enough for me anymore and you never were, and you never will be. It's the will for me to live forever, never fearing death, the sickness or old age. You kind of just brought that together for me. Don't worry, the sex was great and I truly did love you but now, I guess things have just changed. You deserve someone who gives a crap about our kid and that can make you happy and that person just isn't me. I'm sorry I have to go now, maybe I'll come back and maybe I won't, who knows just tell Renesme I do love her and I hope all goes well. Like I said you deserve better, and in a form I do too."

With that she was in the room racing around packing her clothes that Alice had filled her wardrobe up with. She had few suitcases packed, and rest lye in a mess.

"That's it" I said. "I give you all my love, I help create a beautiful baby for you, and this isn't enough. It was never about the love we shared or the good times, only the sex and the will to want to become a vampire?!" I shouted while hoping for a better answer then what I thought she might give.

"I'm done arguing, I will be on my way now. I'll come back for some more of my stuff when I can smell you are not around. I think I have said enough. Have a nice life and don't waste your time sobbing over me, I guess we just weren't meant to be after all" and with those last words she was out the door running to wherever she planned on going. I didn't bother to go after her because I knew, it would do no good, so with that I lay on the bed, the bed that we once shared, and if I could cry I know I would.

**Author's Note: I know this is shorten then the last one but I hope you liked it, Review! Thanks! -ForeverResa**


	4. Chapter 3: Breaking The Bad News

**After Dawn: Chapter 3: Breaking The Bad News.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters, only my own story line! **

*Next Morning*

I picked up the phone to call the family house to where my daughter was spending the night. Too my surprise Jacob answered the phone.

"Hello he spoke into the phone" with a tiredly voice.

"Hey, I wanted to check on and see how she was doing" I asked with concern in my voice.

"She's just fine; I decided to spend the night because when I was about leave she begged for me to stay. Anyways how are things with 'Bella'" he said sarcastically probably at this point not caring at all after what she had done.

"Well long story short she left me" I said in a low depressing voice. I couldn't believe it had only been just a few hours that my wife had up and left me, my daughter, and the rest of our family who cared deeply about her. I wasn't sure how the rest of the family would take her short notice leave but most of all how would my daughter takes it. Would she be upset, and miss her? Blame herself for the reason her mother left or would she not even care? My mind wondered so much. From this day forward I would be a single father fending alone for my child without her mother by her side. I was lucky to know that I would have my family by my side all the way and a good protector Jacob, who will always be there for my daughter to make sure she is the healthiest and her happiest.

I could hear the gasp of Jacob on the other line. Just because she was acting strange, well none of it made any sense.

"Wow I can't believe she would leave you, abandoned her daughter. That sick and twisted…."

I started to interrupt him. "No need to get mad, there's nothing we can do now. She made it very clear that my daughter, the family and I just weren't enough for her."

"Still it's not right! She has no right to just think she can up and leave! She didn't even have the nerve to say goodbye to her child, the little girl she birthed and seemed to care so much about. What happens when she gets older and she can't remember what happened and she wonders where her mom is?"

"I know, I know, I'm not sure what to do but I'll be over in a few. I'd like to be the first one to break this to the family and my little girl."

Jacob simply said alright and then there was a click at the end of the phone line. I grabbed my car keys and drove over to see my daughter. Breaking it to the family would be a little easier but breaking it to Nessie (what we sometimes called her, Jacob's nickname for her) would be the worst. I knew even though she was kind of afraid of her mother right now it would break her poor little heart to know that the only mother she has ever known, her birth mother has just walked out on her.

When I arrived at the family out the door was unlocked and the family was sitting strolled all over the couch. Alice had a frown on her face and Jasper was sitting next to her rubbing her back for comfort. I could see him start to shift as the site of my emotions began to become sad more at the fear of my daughter's reaction. As I entered the living room everyone greeted me and after a few minutes of silence I decided I couldn't hold of the news any longer. In the mind of Alice she said her sorry saying she didn't know this would have before hand and told me to break the news. I simply nodded at her and began to speak.

I put my hands over my face as I begun to speak. Then I remembered that Renesme was still in the room. I walked over to Jacob whispering in his ear so my daughter wouldn't hear, and asked him to take my daughter into another room. Yes she had the right to know but when I told her I didn't want it to seem so harsh and bad even though it was. I wouldn't hurt my little girls' feelings in such a harsh way about her mother nor would I tell her a lie.

I walked back into the room taking a place on the couch next to Jasper and Alice. Everyone looked at me with worried eyes. Then I spoke. "I have some bad news that will affect my daughter, the family and I. I know all of you have taken a great deal into being a great family to Bella in all the best of ways as possible. I will sadly say that Bella will no longer be joining in on our family or daughters life anymore. She has decided to take off and do different things with her life. Apparently the vampire life was only what she wanted, not me nor this family with kids. I had Renesme leave the room because I didn't want her to have to hear how her mother left in such harsh way. I will be explaining this to her later at a more private time. She deserves the truth but not in such harsh manner. I knew this would be a big change for everyone not having her around because I know Mom you were so fond of her and Alice, she was like your best friend/sister. I'm sorry this had to happen because I wasn't expecting either. But if you could excuse me I'd like to go have this talk with my daughter."

Everyone looked around with O's on their face as if they couldn't believe that what I had said was true. Esme looked the most sadden as if she could cry she would. Esme always loved to see the good in people and too see that mother could abandon her child with no sorry to just a little girl broke the heart she still wish she had. Alice's face looked saddened as well. Too know the girl she used to call her best friend and spend all her time with wouldn't be her best friend anymore. I went to leave the room to find Jacob and my daughter. Emmett shook his head, Rosalie mumbled under her breath 'I knew she was a selfish bitch' and Alice silently sighed to herself saying 'I'm sorry Edward… when the wolves are around you know I can't see into the future, I didn't know' she laid her head on Jasper and I walked out the room.

I walked into the kitchen to find Jacob feeding Renesme. She had a curious look on her face and she was asking him a lot of questions.

"Jacob how come when my daddy walked in you took me here? Daddy looked like he had something important to say, and I wanted to hear it." Jacob placed a hand in hers.

"What Daddy had to tell the family… he thought would be best to tell you later alone?"

Renesme looked up at him with worry on her face, she opened her mouth as if to ask another question but she already had figured if he hadn't of told her now he would never tell her. She would just have to wait until her daddy came to tell her.

I walked into the room and over to Renesme. I picked her up from the table where she had just finished her food and whispered to Jacob that I would be taking her upstairs to tell her the news. I would bring her down when I was done and he could say goodbye as tonight I would be bringing her home with me. I walked up the stairs with her in my arms towards what used to be my old room which is now Jacob's. Ever since Jacob had imprinted on my daughter he had been spending less time in LaPush and more time at the family house where my daughter had been spending most of her time until me and Bella had moved out. Being the nice, sweet, and caring mom that my mom was she had offered him to live there in my old room, adding a bed so he would have a place to sleep. When we entered the room I closed the door behind me and sat on the edge of the bed. I started to talk to my daughter hoping everything would be okay for Renesme.

"Honey, I have something to tell you. The news is not good news at all. I heard you asking Jacob what was wrong but we all think it was best if I was to tell you in private. Your mom will not be staying with us any longer nor visiting. Apparently she wants to go off and find herself I guess. A family, a loving husband and kids just weren't enough for her." She looked at me with tears falling from her eyes.

"Mommy didn't want me? She didn't want us?" she asked.

I took my hand placing them to her face and began to stroke it lightly with my finger.

"I would love to tell you that that is not true but I guess I have to say it is. I gave your mom whatever I could to make her happy and I guess what I gave her wasn't enough. Maybe she could change her mind and come back but she seemed like she seriously had her mind set on leaving. I'm sorry you didn't get a goodbye but don't worry it will be okay because no matter what I will always be here for you and with you."

I'd never given much thought to how my future would be the future that goes on and on never ending. I never thought I'd end up in love with a human girl, no less a child. But I'll never regret it because without Bella I would have never created such a beautiful daughter to call biologically my own. I kept stroking my little girls face as I carried her down the stairs. She stayed silent all the way. I would take her to say goodbye from her Jacob and then we would go home where we would try to get through this pain together.

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Plenty more to come and the more people who review the more time I will spend working on this story so please review! Thanks! **

**-ForeverResa**


End file.
